The purpose of this research project is to better understand the effects of certain fats on the capacity of blood cells to generate inflammatory substances. The long-term objective of the research is to evaluate whether the manipulation of dietary fats can be used to reduce inflammation in chronic inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis.